Tips and Tactics
In this page, you can pick up some useful tricks that will help you grow, especially if you're new to the game. If you want some basic background about Dead Frontier 2's combat tactics, kindly visit this page. Lifesaving Skills Dead Frontier 2 introduced a new way to build up your character. With the help of perks, you can create a character that will fit according to your play style. Some perks can help you venture into the city with relative safety and efficiency. I will break down some of the active skills that will help you not just in the early game, but also in the late game. As these skills can become a real lifesaver. The following will be the skills I'm referring to: * Kickboxing * Sprinter * Stealth * Quick Reflexes Kickboxing Enables you to kick a zombie that will create a breathing space for you. The default key for this skill is the left "Alt" key, and you can use this while a melee weapon is currently equipped. But when you're equipped with a gun, "Left-mouse" button will be the default key as long as you're not holding the "Right-mouse" button. This is a skill useful for separating and stunning zombies. The kick can stun and damage up to 3 zombies. This skill is also useful if you found yourself stuck in a corner. '' ''Note: The kick is absolutely lovely for taking out worms. Sprinter E''nables you to run. The default key for this skill is the "Shift" key.'' This can be used in a lot of ways. If you found yourself stuck in a corner and your kickboxing skill is still in cooldown, you can use this skill to wave your way through and change position. Another use is if you're in a rush, simply use this skill to give yourself a temporary speed boost. Stealth E''nables you to crouch, decreasing the likelihood of a zombie spotting you. The default key for this skill is the left "Control" key.'' This skill can be used to give your melee weapon a massive damage boost and stun duration. Simply walk behind a zombie while crouching, then give them a good whack. If you're lucky, you can clear a whole room with this skill. A thing to remember is that sometimes this skill is unable to one-shot a zombie, to be safe, after you hit a zombie and it falls to the ground, give the zombie on the floor another whack. Better be safe than sorry. Another one is after you kill a zombie with a melee weapon, make sure to get away from the corpse immediately since sometimes the corpse spawns one or more worms that if left unnoticed, will deliver a considerable amount of damage. Quick Reflexes E''nables you to dodge an attack from a zombie. This skill allows the player to strafe from left to right or even backward to avoid incoming attacks. The default key for this skill is the "Space" bar.'' This skill is useful if you're using a melee weapon. There will be chances that a mistake will happen, and by mistake, I mean you missing a hit on the zombie. And, a missed hit have painful consequences. To recover from that mistake, after you missed a hit to the zombie, simply use this skill to cope with it and give yourself and the zombie a distance. Also, you can use this skill if you're fighting two or more zombies with a melee weapon. After you deliver a blow to the zombie, simply hit the space bar in order to avoid a damage from the other zombie/s. Ammo Consumption Using guns in combat will be the most effective and the safest way on dealing with zombies. Less dangerous than going toe-to-toe with the horde. But if you use these guns to waste every zombie that gets in your way, you're gonna be in deep trouble. You see, guns are useless without ammo. That's why conserving them and using them only when it is really needed will be your priority. When you encounter only one or two zombie/s, it is a good idea to just go melee with them. In this way, you can save a bunch of valuable ammunition. These situations will be the times that you will really need to use your gun/s: * "You got stuck in a small room with a couple of zombies, and since the space to move is limited, it is recommended to use your gun to pick some of them (remember to aim for the head, this will save a lot of ammo). Then, you can safely dispatch the rest with your melee weapon." * "When you're fighting a Super Mutant Zombies (Bosses), using your gun in this situation will be the best choice since these bosses have resistance in knockback, making melee weapons a poor choice in this fight. You can pick the normal zombies first so that you can focus to the boss later." Missions Missions are the tasks that will be given by the NPCs you will encounter. Upon finishing the tasks these NPCs have given to you, they will reward you with experience points and cash (the amounts will vary based on the difficulty on the kind of mission as well the level of the place where your mission is located at). If you're unable to find these NPCs, you can find them at: * Outposts - They are located in different rooms and corridors inside the outposts. * Random buildings - There will be times that you will encounter the NPCs inside random rooms inside the buildings. Doing missions will be the best source of income as well as leveling up. Take note tho, missions reset every 24 hours. Tricky Ones Sleepers This will be the term used to describe those zombies that are disguising themselves as dead ones. Usually, they're the ones lying stomach down. You can see if the zombie on the floor is dead already or just another sleeper by its mouth. Observe the mouth, if it is a sleeper, its mouth will open and close in intervals. Stealth will be definitely useful in dispatching the sleepers. If you're unable to go and check the mouth, just hit every zombie you see that's lying stomach down. Better to be safe than sorry. '' ''Observe every zombie that's lying stomach down on the ground. Be careful, it might be a sleeper. If you are fighting a zombie and shoot it's head off or shoot it in its stomach and it falls down to a sleeper position, it is best to double tap and shoot or hit the zombie. It is likely a fake death and it will get back up or crawl towards you if you don't finish it off. Currently, there are zombies that can go into this position during a fight without a head and thus double tap. Spitters This is the zombies that gained to ability to spit their gastric juices to the unwary survivors. The hardest part is that you won't be able to distinguish that a zombie is a spitter until they puke directly into your face. Once they showered you with their lovely juices, there will be a chance that you're gonna get the status "Bacterial Infection", which will give you the following debuffs: * ''-5% Movement Speed'' * ''-5% Aim Speed'' * ''-5% Attack Speed'' * ''-1% Health Per Minute'' You will need an "Antibiotics" to cure this status. Yes, 1% isn't that much, but if left untreated, it will become a serious problem. Cure the status as much as possible. And always keep an Antibiotics in your inventory. Usually, these bastards are rarely to be encountered at lower levels. But, there is a chance that you will encounter one. That's why, if you're still new to the game, take extra caution when battling this kind of zombie/s, and adapt some of the tips below. '' ''Timing is everything when combating the spitters. There's a couple of ways to avoid being damaged by their puke. '' * ''Once they're about to puke, if you have the ability "Quick Reflexes", you can use this to avoid the spitter's attack. * If you don't have the ability, you can attack the spitter just about it's starting to attack, this will cancel their spitting animation and thus, avoiding the damage. * Engaging them with guns will be the best choice to make, since you can outrange their spitting attack. * "If Zombies move a little drunk or look like they're "'feeling heavy"' they're most likely have the ability to spit. (Not 100% sure)" -Famidesu Runners This is the zombies that gained the ability to sprint to the survivors once they saw them. These bastards are actually scary when you don't expect them to sprint at you. The more sinister part is this ability, along with the spitting attack, and the other statuses that a zombie can harness such as bleeding, radiation, bacterial infection, and burning, this zombies can become a force to reckon with. '' ''Extra caution is needed when fighting this fellas, especially when you're planning to tackle them with melee weapons. Of course, using guns to take them down will be the best solution, as this is the fastest and safest way. But if you're saving some ammo for a boss fight, just use a melee weapon. It is feasible to take them down with a few swings and bash. Just make sure you can time your attack carefully to avoid being damaged by the them. Staying Fit Keeping your Energy and Hydration in good levels is a must. When the level of your Energy or Hydration drops below 1,000, a symbol of "fork and knife" and "glass of water" will appear at the left side of your screen, indicating that you will starve and get dehydrated soon. If your Energy and Hydration levels drops to zero, you will get the "Starving" and "Dehydration" debuffs. '' ''Starving '' ''This is indicated by the symbol of "fork and knife" at the left side of your screen. It gives you: * ''-5% movement speed'' * ''-5% attack speed'' * ''-10% aim speed'' * ''-1% health per minute'' Dehydration '' ''This is indicated by the symbol of "glass of water" at the left side of your screen. It gives you: * ''-5% body damage'' * ''-10% minimum accuracy'' * ''-10% maximum accuracy'' * ''-1% health per minute'' Some foods can restore a huge amount hunger and thirst. Few of these will definitely save you from the trouble. '' * ''Chocolate Spread (1500 kcal) * Peanut Butter (2000 kcal) * Orange Juice (450 kcal and 1000 ml) '' ''Some foods can boost your stats a bit. * Coffee Granules (Stimulated: +5% Movement Speed, +5% Aim Speed & +5% Attack Speed for 10 minutes) * Energy Drink (Stimulated: +5% Movement Speed, +5% Aim Speed & +5% Attack Speed for 10 minutes) * Iced Coffee (Stimulated: +5% Movement Speed, +5% Aim Speed & +5% Attack Speed for 10 minutes) With that said, always keep a spare food and drinks in your inventory. Note: The "Survivor" perk ensures that food and drinks restore more energy and hydration, and that these are consumed more slowly. Something's Not Right One of the types of missions available in Dead Frontier 2 is the "Exterminate", where players are required to kill a certain amount of zombies in either the street or inside the buildings. And I'm telling you, this is the most fun one! (Personal preference XD) But there is once a mission where an Extermination mission has been held in a small building. And to be honest, the zombies inside the building doesn't add up to the number required. Well, enough of me XD What you need to do in this kind of situation is just stay still inside the building. The best possible choice is a room with multiple doors, maybe two or more. Then wait there. You can shoot your gun if you want to so that you can raise the aggro. After a certain period of time, zombies will spawn from the doors. And there you go, the small solution to a small problem! Co-op If you want to play with your friends only, you can do that by creating a "Lobby". To do this, simply do the following steps: # You must go in-game first. # Press the "Escape" button. # Then go to "Quit to Lobby". # Here you can choose to join other players' lobby or create your own. Or, you can play Solo if you preferred it. '' # ''After you already created a lobby, now you can invite your friends to come. # You have the choice to create a password to ensure that only you and your friends can play inside the lobby. Playing co-op with your friends will definitely boost you and your friends' survivability since someone is always watching someone's back. Also, with the help of friends, clearing a building and searching for the boss room will become much faster. When it comes to a boss fight, it will become much faster and safer than going alone. '' 'Silent Hill?!' ''This part is just for fun. If you go to "View distance" in your "Settings" and changed its value to "Near", your surroundings will be covered in thick fog, just like in Silent Hill. You will see this effect once you're on the street. From Dead Frontier to Silent Hill real quick! XD. Also, you will also gain benefit from the extra fps that you can get from doing the said suggestion. Looting Is Good For You You won't be able to notice it, but every time you loot something, it gives you a small parcel of experience points. 5 experience points to be precise. So every time you come up with a lootable item, loot it, even you don't need the item, just loot it, if you don't need the item, just leave it be. The important thing is you looted it. That 5 exp is also better than nothing, right? After all, the more levels we get, the stronger we can be. Away From Keyboard Back in Dead Frontier 1, players can AFK even while venturing in the Inner City through the menu. Simply click the "Esc" button, wait for 10 seconds, then the player/s will be able to AFK. '' But, there is also a way to AFK here in Dead Frontier 2. How? What? The "Esc" button's not working? It's simple. Just stand in front of the door, and the zombies will be unable to get through as long as you stand there. Just make sure that the room you're gonna stay in is zombie free and only have one door. '' This method is also useful if you want to feed or heal your character since you have all the time you need to do the said tasks. You can also change your weapons if you need to. The logic behind on why the zombie/s are unable to get inside the room is that your character is holding the door. Preventing any zombie from getting through. And once you get away from the door, the zombie/s will start to spawn again. Level Boosting If you are pursuing prestige this advice can help you. Once you reach level 30, complete all the missions you can (Outpost Missions and extra missions), Prestige and then claim the rewards by interacting with the NPCs. Depending on the missions you have completed, you can get between 20 and 25,000 EXP just by interacting with the NPCs, it is a good way to jump from level 1 to level 9 or 10 quickly. For more tips, tactics and tutorials visit the Zerolife and Zumb channels on YouTube, some of the things on this list came out of their channels, visit them! Zerolife´s Channel: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCZRlN7r3GRrvBMXUpBymlAw Zumb´s Channel: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCczNJGAa6KakPcoolboYYRg "If someone has some suggestions or ideas that can help our fellow survivors here, please feel free to add it to this page. :)" - ThunderDove22 Category:Combat Category:Looting Category:Skills Category:Bestiary